Desert heat
by Refuge959
Summary: An AU one-shot set in an old western town. The whole town has known about Adrien and Luka's rivalry for a while, but recently things have been really heating up. When Luka tries to make a move on Marinette, Adrien's gun-slinging side gets the better of him and it's up to Marinette to keep them from killing each other!


Disclaimer- I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor any related characters.

Marinette had been working at the town's inn for three years now. Sure, it wasn't the seamstress job she had dreamed of, but it kept food in her stomach and a roof over her head. Besides, Marinette was confident she would get her chance soon and there were some aspects of her job that made it enjoyable. She loved getting to meet all the travelers who came to stay at the inn. People from far and wide traveled through Miraculous Junction, and they often brought stories of far away places with them. She had met movie stars, politicians, even a few famous fashion designers- she especially enjoyed talking to them.

The gentle strum of Luka's guitar caught her ear as she cleaned used glasses. Three times a week, Luka would come play for a few hours at the inn. Often, he would stay late and the two of them would talk well past the kitchen's closing time. He kept telling her she deserved better. He kept encouraging her to follow her dream.

As Marinette worked, another familiar face caught her eye, and this one made her blush a deep crimson. Adrien Agreste was the most polite, most considerate, and most good-looking man in town. That, plus the fact that he was the son of the richest man in the state, made him the most sought after bachelor the town had ever known. But he wasn't all charm and good looks. It was well known that he could be very dangerous too. He was one of the finest shots in town, and many bandits from the local akuma gang had met their end because of him. That reputation, along with his preference for black-leather, had earned him the name of Chat Noir in certain circles. He waved at her now, wearing his signature smile, and only then did she realize she had been staring. As embarrassment took hold of her she ducked down behind the counter, pretending to be digging for something on a bottom shelf.

"Everything okay down there, Marinette?"

Marinette jumped in surprise, hitting her head on the counter with a loud _thunk_. Luka rushed behind the counter at this, crouching down beside her as she rubbed her head. "I'm so sorry, Marinette! I didn't intend to scare you. Is your head alright?" Even in his worry, Luka's voice was gentle and smooth. "Y-yah, I'm okay." Marinette said, rubbing the back of her head where she was certain a lump was forming. When he was certain she was stable, Luka helped her to her feet and got her a glass of water. "Can I make it up to you?" Luka asked with a hopeful look in his eye that would have melted the heart of any girl. "That's not necessary." Marinette said, thankful she hadn't stuttered. "It's really alright, Luka. I probably would have hit my head on the counter even if you hadn't startled me with how clumsy I am." "Oh, I doubt that." Luka said with a teasing look in his eye. He took her hand in his own and traced a circle on the back of it. Her hand tingled in response, and before she knew it he was leaning towards her.

"Excuse me." Marinette's world came crashing back to reality at the sound of Adrien's voice. She cringed at the thought of what was about to happen. She had witnessed the two of them in many a heated argument, and the tension between them seemed to be getting thicker by the day. "Get your hands off my girl." He was looking at Luka with a suspicious glare. His tone was hostile. "Your girl?" Luka asked the younger man in an even tone. However, Marinette didn't miss the glint in his eye as he continued: "That's a strong phrase to use. Especially, since you are engaged to the mayor's daughter."

The announcement had been in the paper just that morning- front page.

Adrien huffed indignantly, "My father doesn't get to pick my wife, no matter how many times he tells the press otherwise." Marinette turned red as Adrien shot her a wink and a sly smile. Luka however, wasn't ready to give up without a fight. "I'm not afraid of you, Agreste." Luka said in a dangerous tone. His gaze was narrowed dangerously. In a burst of movement, Adrien reached across the counter and grabbed Luka by the collar of his shirt. Everyone in the inn was watching them now.

"Hey!" The inn keeper grumbled, "You boys know the rules! Take it outside!"

"Works for me." Adrien said darkly, releasing Luka's shirt and stalking towards the door. His hand was already resting on his gun. Luka bent down and grabbed his gun from beneath the counter. "Please, Luka, don't do this!" Marinette begged, "It's not worth it."

"Don't worry, bugaboo!" Adrien called, hearing her plead from his place near the door. "I'll go easy on him." Adrien shot her an endearing smile before scowling pointedly at Luka. Both men headed outside.

They were already lined up by the time Marinette got outside. Neither had drawn their guns, but both were ready too. Every little move one made set the other on edge. Both were waiting on the other to make the first move. Luka narrowed his gaze as his adrenaline pumped, Adrien raised his eyebrows in a taunt.

The gathered crowd gasped as a single shot rang through the air. Both men looked up to see Marinette, gun raised to the sky, and she did not look happy.

"You idiots!" She shouted, lowering her gun and walking into the street to stand between the two men. "What on earth is this going to accomplish?"

Adrien walked towards her and took the gun from her hand. He knew better than to let her hold on to it with how clumsy she could get. "I was only trying to defend what was mine, my lady." He purred, in a deep and possessive tone. Luka's fist clenched as he began to walk towards the two of them. "But don't you trust me, Chatton?" Marinette whispered gently, in a tone that nearly brought Adrien to his knees.

Luka had gotten to them now. "Marinette isn't another pretty thing you can buy, _Chat Noir_. She's a wonderful woman who is quite capable of making her own decisions." Adrien stepped closer to Luka looking very much like he might punch him right then. "Adrien!" Marinette said desperately.

Adrien sighed, and a sly smile swept across his face. "You're right, she is quite capable of making her own decisions. In fact, let's settle this little rivalry once and for all." Adrien turned prestigiously to Marinette. "Marinette, who do you want?" Luka stared at him in astonishment, clearly not expecting this turn of events. He looked to Marinette, expecting to see her buckling under the weight of the decision as he himself was buckling under the tension of the moment, but she stood tall.

Without hesitation, she strode up to Adrien and pulled his lips down to hers. Their kiss was short, but left no question of her choice.

"I'm sorry, Luka." She said when she had broken from Adrien. "I never meant to give you any false hope, but I have to choose Adrien." Luka hung his head, his defeat plain before his eyes.

"It's alright, Marinette." He said looking back to her, "As long as you are happy, I can be happy for you." With that, he tipped his hat to her and walked down the street.

Marinette turned back to Adrien to find him smiling at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I suppose I got a little carried away." Marinette cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled back at him. "It's alright, Chatton. Now, are you going to claim your prize or not?" That was all the permission he needed. He grabbed Marinette bridal style, sweeping her skirt up in his arms. The crowd around them cheered as he set her gently on his horse, and then climbed up behind her holding her tightly in his arms. "Shall we, my lady?" He asked hero coyly. "Certainly, Chatton." Then, they rode off into the sunset.


End file.
